


Plot Twist

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Manipulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere, Yandere Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: Not everything is what it seems and you find out the hard way that sometimes there's more than meets the eye with handsome volleyball players.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Plot Twist

You playfully smack Oikawa as he continues complaining about studying. The two of you are in the same class and although you had known of the popular athlete before that, you’d never had the chance to actually talk to him. It wasn’t until you were assigned to do a group project together that the two of you even introduced yourselves. At first, you had exasperatedly sighed thinking the handsome third-year wasn’t going to pull his weight and that you’d be left to do all the work, but you were pleasantly surprised to see how serious and studious he actually was. You quickly finished the project and with the night still young, the two of you had begun chatting and getting to know each other. 

After that, whenever there were other group projects or homework assigned, you became each other’s first choice of partner and study buddy and that’s how you found yourself here on Oikawa’s bedroom floor with textbooks and notes splayed everywhere as the two of you prepared for an upcoming exam. You lean back and close your eyes, resting for a second as the brunette next to you continues squawking about how much material you need to get through. With a yawn, you check the time on your phone and are shocked by how late it is. Oikawa’s rant stops as he eyes you packing your things and he pouts at you. “Are you already leaving? You can sleepover if you want! My parents are away this week and it’ll give us more time to study.” You flick his head and chuckle at the petulant whine he lets out. “I don’t think I have the mental capacity to look at another page tonight. I just want to go home and pass out.” 

Oikawa follows you like a puppy as you make your way to his front door and you smile as you wave back at him and continue on your way home alone. You shiver and hold your school blazer tightly against yourself. Why were you so cold? With a muffled curse you’re about to turn around to go back to Oikawa’s house realizing you had left your scarf there when a blunt force hits your head and you feel yourself falling before your world goes dark. 

Your heavy eyelids flutter as you blearily open your eyes and you wince at the throbbing pain in your head. You move to rub your temple, but freeze when you realize something is stopping your hand. Your heart begins to race as you look behind you only to find your wrists bound behind your back and in a panicked daze you take a look at your surroundings and tears begin to well in your eyes when you realize you’re in what appears to be a basement. There’s a ringing in your ears and you can’t think clearly, but a muffled groan from the corner of the room has you whipping your head. You almost sob in relief when you see Oikawa’s familiar figure and you rise on shaky legs as you walk over to him, but your heart sinks when you realize his hands are also tied just like yours. 

“What happened? Why are we here?” You’re spitting a million questions a minute trying to make some sense of the jumbled thoughts in your head when a leg gently nudges you. “Relax. We need to calm down and think.” You clamp your mouth shut in agreement and shuffle besides Oikawa. Silence overtakes the room as you both sit and think about how to escape when a nagging thought exits your mouth. “Oikawa, how did you end up here? Someone or something hit me when I was outside, but weren’t you still at home?” You think you feel the taller boy stiffen at your words, but you’re too distracted by what he says next to dwell on it. “You forgot your scarf so I went running after you to return it. That’s when I saw someone dragging your body away, so I tried to fight him and well...as you can see that didn’t work out too well.” 

Guilt eats at you. If you hadn’t been so forgetful, Oikawa wouldn’t have had to come looking for you. It’s your fault that he’s locked up here with you. The thought has tears streaming down your face and Oikawa gently tries to console you as you blubber apology after apology to him. “Hey, it’s not your fault. You didn’t ask for some creep to assault you. I’m glad I was able to try helping the girl I like.” Your heart flutters at those words and you tentatively look into warm chocolate-brown eyes. “Y-you...did you just say ‘a girl I like’?” A rosy tint flares on Oikawa’s cheeks as he nervously smiles at you. “This isn’t exactly how I wanted to confess to you, but yeah, I like you.” You know you should be focused on figuring out how to get out of this situation, but you can’t help the way happiness bubbles inside of you and you shyly confess that you also have feelings for the handsome volleyball player. You lay your head on Oikawa’s broad shoulder as the two of you resume brainstorming how you’re going to escape when Oikawa excitedly nudges you off of him. “Look, over there! Is that a pocket knife?” The two of you scramble over and hope clamors inside of you when you realize he’s right. It never occurs to you how strange it is that your captor would leave such an obvious tool in the open like this. All you can think of is cutting the binds on your wrists and leaving this nightmare behind you. 

Wrists freed, Oikawa grabs your hand and the two of you race up the stairs. You’re already prepared to kick down what you assume is going to be a locked door, but are stunned when Oikawa easily twists the knobs and pulls you through into a familiar living room. “Oikawa, wh-why are we in your house?” Your voice sounds small and shaky even to your ears and you stare glassy-eyed at the boy who still has a firm hold of your wrist. You subtly try pulling your hand out of his grasp, but wince when he only tightens his grip. “I really was just going to return your scarf to you, but you just looked so vulnerable all alone in the dark and I couldn’t help myself. I’ve wanted you so badly for so long and now that I know you want me too, we can finally be together!” 

You shiver at the cheery smile on his face and disgust roils inside of you. “You’re sick. What’s wrong with you? You don’t just kidnap someone to get them to confess to you. Let go of me! I’m leaving.” You begin frantically pulling your arm and pushing Oikawa’s firm body away from you, but you cringe when he just pulls you in closer until he’s tightly embracing you. “Don’t be like that, Y/N-chan! You said you like me, so it’s all fine now. I can’t wait to go on dates with you and show you off at matches. I bet you’ll look so cute wearing my volleyball jacket.” Hearing your muffled voice trying to say something, Oikawa steps back and gives you some space to talk while keeping his hands on your shoulders. “We’re not dating and I don’t want anything to do with you anymore, you freak. Let me go right now!” You claw at his hands that are now digging into your skin, but you falter for a second when you look at brown eyes now laced with anger and malice. “You’re not going anywhere until you agree to date me.” He roughly grabs you by the roots of your hair and begins dragging you down a hallway and nausea hits you when you realize he’s bringing you to his bedroom. You dig your heels into the floor, you scream, you scratch at the strong arm painfully yanking your locks, but Oikawa doesn’t even falter and before you can clearly register what’s happening, he’s already dumped you onto his bed.

You scramble to sit up, but Oikawa’s knees dig into your sensitive inner thighs and you flinch at the pain. He leans down until you can feel his breath on your face and you attempt to push his chest to keep some distance between you, but he presses his knee harder into your thigh and with a pained gasp you reluctantly put your hands down by your sides. With a victorious smirk, he swoops down and nuzzles his nose into the curve of your neck and your jaw clenches when you feel him lick a sloppy wet line from your collarbone to the back of your ear. You’re sickened by the trail of saliva he leaves all over you, but the last straw is when he tries to kiss you. As soon as you feel lips touch yours, you bite down and take vengeful pleasure in his roar of pained fury, using the momentary distraction to begin sliding out from under him, but your movements are halted by a mind-numbing sting across your face. 

Wide-eyed and unsure of what just happened, you gingerly bring a hand to your face and just stare at the drops of blood smeared across your skin as your nose continues to stream ruby red liquid. Still shocked at being slapped, you don’t even realize Oikawa’s moving until you’re being thrown back on the bed, a strong hand wrapped around your throat, cutting off much needed oxygen. Dry heaving and light-headed at the sight of your own blood, you weakly dig your nails into the forearm holding you down, but Oikawa just sneers down at you. He wipes the blood from his own wound you caused and smears the rust colored paint across your lips. “I didn’t know you liked it rough, Y/N-chan. This is going to be a lot of fun.” You choke as his grip tightens and his free hand begins to push your shirt and bra up until your breasts are on display for him. You continue flailing in an attempt to get some leverage, but you only serve to make your breasts shake and Oikawa stares, entranced by the sight. He slaps your bouncy mounds and humiliation courses through you as he continues playing with them as if they’re just toys. 

Your back arches as his mouth roughly sucks and licks at your nipples and despite the anger and fear lancing through you, you begin to feel something else, something pleasurable coiling at the edges of your mind. Smirking as he sees arousal beginning to trickle its way onto your face, Oikawa lets go of your throat and you gasp for breath. You’re so busy trying to breathe normally again that you fail to stop hands from practically ripping off your clothing until it’s too late and you’re completely bare waist down. You try to close your legs and you reach your hands down to cover your most intimate part, but Oikawa is quick to trap your wrists in one large hand above your head and his muscular frame nestled between your legs impedes your ability to move them any closer. You continue writhing beneath him, trying to loosen his grip, but you instantly stop as you hear a pleasured groan leave Oikawa’s mouth. Mortified, you realize in your struggle, you had been grinding against his clothed groin. “What’s wrong, Y/N-chan? It felt so good when you shook your hips like that. Keep on struggling, cutie.” Not wanting to give the bastard even an ounce of pleasure, you opt for snarling fierce threats at him instead, but he just squishes your cheeks in his hand and coos about how adorable you are before beginning to remove his own pants and boxers. 

Your stomach churns at the sight of Oikawa’s cock and you can feel tears sliding down your face as his tip nudges at your opening. He hums in discontent when he realizes you’re still fairly dry and he resumes his oral ministrations on your nipples and begins circling your clit. You try to focus on your hate, on the fact that this is rape, on the fact that you don’t want this, but Oikawa’s had practice and your grimace begins to turn into aroused pants as lust fogs your mind. He dips his fingers into your pussy and moans at how drenched you’ve become and with a lewd pop, he releases your aching nipple from his mouth and watches as his cock slowly slides into your tight hole, relishing the way your walls clench around him. Your mouth gapes open at the feeling of being stretched, but a sudden realization has you trying to blink away the pleasured haze. “Oikawa, are you using a condom?” Dread pools in your stomach when you look down and see his bare length thrusting in and out of you. “Please, please, don’t cum inside me. I’m not using protection.” You’ve already resigned yourself to being raped, but the thought of being knocked up, especially by the monster on top of you, has a new level of anxiety peaking within you. Oikawa’s pace just increases at your words and you throw your head back moaning as he rubs against your g-spot with every motion. “If you don’t want me to cum inside you, just lie there and take it like a good girl.” And you do just that. You close your eyes and lose yourself in the pleasure, intent on at least pretending it was anyone else on top of you, pretending it was anyone else bringing you to your climax, but when you finally feel yourself about to burst, you let out a choked sob when you look up into Oikawa’s face and you climax with anguished sobs wracking your body.

Spurred on by your spasming walls, Oikawa feels his release around the corner and he immediately pulls out of you, only to once again roughly grab you by your hair. He pulls your head back until your neck arches and your mouth drops open and with a few last furious strokes, he paints your face with sticky white strands. Dazed, you sit there mutely, but a bright flash shakes you out of your stupor and you stare up horrified when you see Oikawa brightly grinning down at his phone screen. You lunge at him, trying to get rid of the photo evidence, but his hand still holding your hair only tightens and you hiss at the pain as you’re held in place. Your fists clench and you consider punching the smile off his face, but your hands go limp when he shows you the picture on his screen. You look absolutely wrecked. There’s tears, drool, blood, and semen smeared all over your face. Oikawa’s cock is almost brushing against your mouth. And worst of all, you look like you’re enjoying it, with your eyes rolled all the way back and your mouth wide open, the corners twitched slightly upwards in a mockery of a smile. You look like a whore who just orgasmed and loved every second of it.

Your mouth moves and you try to find words, but you sit there speechless. Oikawa releases his grip on you and begins to tenderly stroke your hair instead. “If you don’t want me to send this picture around to all your friends, your family, and the universities you’re applying to, you’ll date me, understand?” You want to believe your friends and family wouldn’t judge you. That they’d listen to you and believe you if you told them what happened. But the universities you’re applying to? A board of strangers you’ll be desperately working to impress? A board of strangers who’d be deciding what path your future takes? You slowly wrap your arms around Oikawa as affectionately as you can and you lay your head against his chest. Internally you recoil at the way he lovingly reciprocates the embrace, but you let yourself melt into his hold. What choice do you have? 


End file.
